Memories of the Past
by Miroke
Summary: What if Inuyasha and the others find a young hanyou who's mother is a priestess but her father was killed by Naraku? Read and see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

****

Memories of The Past

Chapter One

Meet the Demon Hating Hanyou

The sky was clear and the air seemed to be as fresh as it had been in a long time. For once there was no smell of blood or death in the crisp air. Inuyasha and his friends were making their way to a village so Kagome and Sango could get some supplies. They were walking down the path to the village when they saw a middle aged priestess sitting on a stump looking over at the edge of the forest as if she was waiting for someone. She turned her attention to the group when she noticed that they were there. She looked at them and then smiled sweetly. She had long dark brown hair that was put back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown. 

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet and caring tone as she stood up.

"We need to get some supplies." Kagome said because no one else seemed like they were going to.

"Well then I can help you with that. Just hold on a minute." The priestess said and turned back to the forest. "Saiko come on its time to go home!" The priestess yelled and when she did the bushes started to rattle and then a young girl appeared from the bushes holding a golden sword. She had long lilac hair with tints of silver in it in places and she had light amber eyes. Almost the color of Inuyasha's.

"I'm coming mother." Saiko said and smiled at the priestess when she sheathed her sword.

"This is my daughter Saiko, and my name is Litaktio." Litaktio said and smiled as he daughter got closer to Inuyasha's little doggy ears.

"They're so adorable." Saiko said as she reached out to touch one of Inuyasha's little doggy ears but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her wrist and holding her away from his ears.

Inuyasha noticed when he grabbed her wrist that she had claws instead of fingernails. "What are you?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the air lightly.

"What do you mean what am I?" Saiko asked and looked at Inuyasha confused.

"Are you a demon? That's what he's trying to ask." Kagome said.

"No I despise demons!" Saiko yelled and jerked her wrist away from Inuyasha. "Mother I'll go on ahead to the village and meet you there." Saiko said and dashed for the village because she didn't want to talk to the group anymore. 

"Sorry for my daughter's rudeness and she is a hanyou. Her father was killed a while ago and she still has yet to like demons even though she has demon blood in her herself." Litaktio said and smiled as she turned to walk toward the village.

They made their way into the village and all the villagers turned to smile at the priestess. 

"All the people in this village really seem to like you Litaktio." Kagome said as she looked over at all the villagers looking at the group as they walked over to a hut.

"Saiko are you home?" Litaktio asked before she walked into her hut.

"Yes mother!" Saiko yelled from a back room. "Why are these demons in our hut mother?" Saiko asked Litaktio when she saw Shippo and Inuyasha.

"You're half demon yourself so you really can't say anything." Shippo said trying to defend himself.

"Shut up you stupid beast!" Saiko yelled at Shippo making him jump into Kagome's arms.

"We don't mean you any harm. If I may ask why do you hate demons so much?" Kagome asked, as she looked at Saiko a waiting her answer.

"My father was killed by a half demon that's why I hate demons!" Saiko yelled and started to cry at the remembrance or her father's last words.

****

Flashback

"Saiko take care of yourself and your mother for me." Her father said and put his hand on her cheek and smiled sweetly at her. 

"But father you can't leave me I...we need you!" Saiko yelled and started to cry.

"My daughter just remember that not all demons are like the one who has done this to me. One day you sill meet a young youkai or hanyou who you will know is not evil." Her father said and then his hand hit the ground and his breathing stopped.

"Father no!" Saiko yelled and tears poured from her eyes. 

****

End of Flashback

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked when she noticed the young hanyou crying.

"Yes I'm just remembering what my father told me." Saiko said and looked up at the group in front of her and smiled. "I'm so sorry I have judged you before I had a chance to get to know you." Saiko said and then she walked over to Inuyasha and smiled and then she turned her attention to the little kitsune know as Shippo in Kagome's arms. "Do you want to come with me while they get their supplies? I'm going to go into the forest to train." Saiko said.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and she just smiled and nodded yes.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Shippo yelled and jumped from Kagome's arms to Saiko's shoulder. "Let's go!" Shippo yelled.

Saiko just smiled and started for the forest with Shippo on her shoulder.


	2. New Enemy, Kyofu Is suppose to say 'Enem...

Memories of the Past Chapter 2 New Friend, Kyofu By: Miroke December 11, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saiko walked slowly down the path back to the forest and Shippo sat on her shoulder looking around at the forest and all the flowers that were around the pathway. Saiko looked back at Shippo on her shoulder out of the corner of her eye and smiled. He is kind of really cute for a little kid. Saiko thought and smiled when Shippo turned from what he had been looking at and looked at her.  
  
"So where are we going? Back to where we first meet ya?" He asked and she smiled.  
  
"Yes we are going to the edge of the village, that is where it is peaceful and quite and no one will bother us." Saiko said and sniffed the air lightly and then she stopped and looked around cautiously.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shippo asked his voice showing that he was a little scared at her actions.  
  
Saiko slowly reached up and picked Shippo off her shoulder and sat him down at her feet and then she reached and pulled her golden sword she had, had out earlier out and then she looked back down at Shippo.  
  
"Get back to the village and stay with your friends," She said and then something started to make the trees crack and break as it made its way toward Saiko and Shippo.  
  
"But." Shippo started to say when he saw what was coming toward her.  
  
"No buts just go!" Saiko yelled and then she kind of shoved him toward the village.  
  
Shippo didn't argue any more he just set out at a dead run for the village that Saiko lived in. "I've gotta get Inuyasha and Miroku they can help Saiko." Shippo said to himself as he ran as hard as he could.  
  
Back With Saiko.  
  
She looked around cautiously, and then her attention fell on a whirl wind of dust coming toward her. "What the heck!" She yelled and barely dodged the dust cloud. She spun around on her heal and watched the swirling cloud of dirt and dust closely as he spun in front of her.  
  
All of a sudden the wind and the dust settled down and Saiko could see what was inside the cloud of dust.  
  
"Who.who are you?" She asked the figure standing the place of the dust whirl wind now.  
  
He was a young man with long blackish blue hair that was put up into a high ponytail and he has a dark brown fur head band holding back his hair out of his eyes, which are a teal color with speaks of black in them. He has a black kimono pants on and no shirt on. By his side is a sword and a small dagger hung by the sword. He has a dark blackish blue wolf tail behind him that was swishing calmly as he looked at Saiko.  
  
He kind of laughed and smirked at Saiko before he spoke. "My name is Kyofu, and you are?" He asked and looked at her closely.  
  
"Uhm." Saiko said as she just stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Do you have a name?" He asked and kind of laughed at her look toward him.  
  
"Yes I have a name..." Saiko said in defense.  
  
"Well.what is it?" Kyofu asked and looked at her and crossed his arms waiting for her to answer his question.  
  
"My name is Saiko, why would you care and what are you doing so close to this human village?" She asked and looked at him and then she turned and walked over to a stump and sat down and kept her hand on the handle of her sword.  
  
"I was just passing through the forest and I sensed a demon this way." He said and smiled at her. "And I thought I would check it out since it was so luring." Kyofu said and looked Saiko up and down where she was sitting. "And you are quite beautiful if you don't mind me saying Saiko." He said and started toward her.  
  
She flung her sword from its sheath and pointed it at Kyofu's neck before he could blink an eye. "You move one more inch near me and you won't breathe another breath." Saiko said and glared at him with her fangs showing.  
  
"Your feisty I'll give you that Saiko," Kyofu said and then with a blur of black Kyofu had his dagger at Saiko's throat.  
  
She started to sweat in fear as she looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. "What do you want from me?" She asked and tried to free herself from his grip and wiggled away from the dagger about to cut her neck.  
  
"I just want to have some fun with you," He said and licked the side of her face and she shivered with fear and tried to move away from him.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha's voice yelled and then a huge crash was heard from his sword slamming into the ground between Saiko and Kyofu.  
  
Saiko almost fell over because of her being so scared. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha.wasn't it?" She asked as she rubbed her neck and got into a fighting stance to help Inuyasha fight Kyofu.  
  
"Yea, get back out of the way I don't need your help to fight him.you'll only get in the way." Inuyasha said and charged toward Kyofu and he created another whirl wind and blew Inuyasha away from him like Inuyasha was a rag doll.  
  
"Are you ok?" Saiko asked as she ran over to Inuyasha and looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Get the hell away from me wench I'm fine," Inuyasha said and shoved Saiko away from him and glared at Kyofu.  
  
Saiko watched Inuyasha and Kyofu and then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her mother smiling at her. "Yes mother?" Saiko asked as she turned to look at her mother.  
  
"Saiko my dear let Inuyasha fight alone, he can win as long as he doesn't have to worry about making sure you are safe." She said and smiled at Saiko when she got a slight blush on her face.  
  
"He doesn't have to worry about me," She said and turned and walked back toward the group that was standing back watching to see if Inuyasha needed any help.  
  
Kagome watched Saiko walk toward where she was standing and lean against a tree and watch Inuyasha with a worried expression on her face. She smiled and walked over to Saiko and stood next to her for a few minutes and then she finally said something.  
  
"Don't worry Saiko; Inuyasha knows what he's doing." Kagome said and watched Inuyasha fight as she talked to Saiko.  
  
"What do you mean he knows what he's doing?" Saiko asked and turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"He has been fighting demons and even evil humans the whole time I have been with him, he may act mean and say he doesn't care about you but he has a good heart and is kind and caring but he just doesn't seem to want to show it to any one." Kagome said and smiled kindly and then she turned and looked toward where she had just looked away from to find Kyofu lying with his face in the dirt and Inuyasha with Tetsuiaga on his shoulder glaring down at Kyofu.  
  
"See..." Kagome said and smiled back at Saiko and then she ran over to Inuyasha who was now sheathing Tetsuiaga.  
  
Saiko just stood and watched Inuyasha for a minute and the she jumped a little when someone touched her arm.  
  
"Saiko my dear lets go home, there is nothing we can do here." Her mother said and turned and started walking slowly back toward the village.  
  
Saiko turned and walked a little way and then she stopped and looked back. "He really is a caring at heart I think." She said to herself and then she noticed that her mother was a good way to the village already so she sprinted off into a slight run catching up with her mother.  
  
Back With Inuyasha and Gang.  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked over at Kyofu who was now in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha asked in his normal cold tone and then he noticed that two people were missing.  
  
Miroku also noticed it too and looked around but couldn't find neither of them anywhere. "Kagome where did Saiko and her mother go? They were here just a minute or two ago." He said and looked at Kagome waiting for her answer.  
  
"They must have decided to go back to the village." Kagome said as she turned and looked where she thought Saiko and her mother had been.  
  
Inuyasha looked down toward the village where he could see Saiko and her mother's hut and then he kind of smirked at remembering her wanting to help him fight.  
  
Kagome got right up in Inuyasha's face and looked at him kind of weird.  
  
He turned and looked at her and then he glared a death glare at her. "What?!" He asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Nothing." She said and smiled when she figured out what he was smirking about.  
  
"No! Hey wait what did that mean!?" Inuyasha asked and chased after Kagome when she started to kind of run away down toward the village.  
  
"It meant nothing!" Kagome yelled back at him as she ran.  
  
Author's Note: For the reviewer who asked Saiko is around Inuyasha's ago but she does act a little younger and immature sometimes in the story. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks 


End file.
